1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording apparatus for performing a recording operation by ejecting ink toward a recording medium.
2. Discussion of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,466 (corresponding to JP-H11-268307A) discloses a multicolor liquid ink printer including: a stationary platen; drive rollers for moving a media sheet on the platen; a charging device for producing electrostatic charge; full width array printheads; and a carriage that carries the charging device and the printheads, so that a printing operation is performed by the printheads onto the media sheet (recording medium such as standard paper sheet) which is held on the platen. In this printer, after having been fed onto the platen, the media sheet is electrostatically held on the platen, owing to electrostatic charge that is produced by the charging device and applied onto the media sheet. A desired image is formed on the media sheet by the printheads while the media sheet is held on the platen. The printing operation is completed when the sheet having the formed image is moved by the drive rollers, from the platen to an output tray of the printer.